A Christmas Love
by L a d y N u a l r i e l
Summary: I re-wrote it because it deserved to have more reason to it. This is a Christmas story about Alex and Emma because I thought they were a wonderful couple. This takes place just before the Central Park scene where they get mugged. Enjoy. Don't forget to R


A/N: This story has been changed into a Christmas fic, and I've decided to put more depth and meaning into it because, well, I want it to mean something.

* * *

**A Christmas Love**

She held the candle in her hand, carrying the unlit wax sculpture into the door of her room. The rose, pin-striped walls, the burgundy bedding, the floral rose rug, the pictures, the mahogany furnishings- it gave a Victorian essence to the room, the common decor of the time.

Wandering to the desk, she sat the candle into an iron candle cup, removing an older melted wax and gently lighting the new one. Pulling out a soft chair, she sat, her eyes glancing out of the window beside her where she saw small inches of cold ice clattered upon the window seal outside. And then there was the delightful sight of people wandering about in the streets, carrying in their hands Christmas Wreaths, wrapped packages, yule logs and freshly packaged turkeys from the butcher shops. The scenery delighted her heart, making the young woman feel delighted and taken with merry thoughts.

Turning away from the Christmas scene from the window, she reached for her quill, dipping it into the open ink jar and starting some amount of wording that had some meaning on the white papers that lived within the boundaries of a red leather book.

***

_Alexander is not like many scientists. No, not at all. But if you look at him you may wonder; how is he 'not' like other scientists?_

_He is after all as curious. He's practically a master mind at math. He can build nearly anything you can imagine from scrap metal and he can invent some of the darndest of things. So why is he any different from any other scientist?_

_And I shall tell you._

_Alexander has a heart of gold and you don't often see that in scientists nowadays. For one thing, he would never use an animal to test one of his contraptions._

_He would never resent any student or shun any pupil. Alexander is a helpful man who would rather help the student who is struggling._

_He's very young at heart whereas most scientists are stern, strict and only care about their research. Oh sure, he does get caught up sometimes. It's not unusual for me to be talking away at him only to see that his eyes have drifted off onto a motor car passing us by. But when he looks at me with those faithful baby blues, I just cannot bring myself to stay sore at him. And when I do pout, it's too adorable to see the way he tries so hard to make me laugh or offers to buy me something from Macy's to make up for his lack._

_Alexander is indeed a diamond in the ruff one might say. Or at least to me he is._

_Father always gives him such a time…I cannot help but laugh at how Alexander stutters when he talks to Father. It makes me realize just how much he loves me to go through that. Not that Father is so terrible but…my old bows in the past never lasted that long once they met him._

_Well diary, I should close for now. I must prepare myself. Alexander is coming to take me to a dinner party at Columbia. Oh I am excited._

_Emma._

"Emma! Emma, dear!" her mother cried at the bottom of the stairwell. Emma thrust gracefully out of the bedroom, clutching the rail and beginning her slow walk down the carpeted stairway.

"Coming mother." she replied.

Her mother smiled, pleased by how elegant her daughter looked in her stain blue gown with her white laced turtle neck shirt beneath and the tiny white pearls that decorated her upper chest.

"You look beautiful." her mother marveled. "Look Alfred, doesn't our little girl look beautiful?"

"Of course she does!" her father beamed, stern but warmly. "She's our girl, isn't she? And her mother's daughter...she always looks as such!"

Emma blushed, loving her parents all the while.

"She is beautiful." said another voice. When Emma glanced at the well-dressed gentleman youth, her eyes lit up and her smile widened.

"Alex." she uttered, fitting her dainty, gloved hand into his.

"Now remember," her father began, turning towards Alex. "You'll not keep her out past nine."

"Don't worry, sir." Alex replied. "I'll have her home."

"You'd better." her father grumbled.

"Have a wonderful time." her mother said, watching them out their way from the door.

"We will, mother." Emma said, barely taking her eyes off from Alexander's. And he was the same.

"Indeed." Alex added.

The banquet room was a delightful experience. Emma and Alexander laughed, took cranberry wine and feasted with many other couples. The college was accented in Holiday decor throughout with it's ivy, garland and the large tree clad in beads, balls, and candles and an angel that sat atop.

And when the dancing came to an end, everyone delighted in games and songs of Christmas, tales and other funny stories. And when the party had ended, Alex took Emma home and on the stoop outside the door they stood for some while, holding hands and smiling warmly.

"I had a wonderful time." she whispered. "Thank you Alexander."

"Oh Emma, I wouldn't have any other girl but you." he told her. And she blushed.

"And I you." she added.

"Hey," Alex said suddenly, glancing above them. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Mistletoe?" Emma said coyly. "Well professor, aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?"

"Of course." he smiled, and their lips touched. "Emma?" he asked as they broke away. "Will you meet me at Central Park tomorrow night? I have something I want to...give you."

"Under one condition." she stated. "I want you to bring me flowers."

"Flowers it'll be."

"Promise?"

"I promise." he told her.

"Goodnight professor."

"Goodnight, Ms. Malloy."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." he said, just before landing one last kiss on her.

The End.


End file.
